Echoing Back From the Past
by Akirina
Summary: Sequel to Dark Passes and Light Shines! Last part of the Reawakening Trilogy... While carrying out his duty as an angel, Allen comes across someone he knows... the waiting is finally over... Oneshot.


**Akirina: Hello all! I'm back again with the last part of the Reawakening Trilogy! Well... this can be considered as a belated birthday fic for Akikee, whose birthday was 7months ago on this very day... 7-the most powerful number in Harry Potter...:) Well, enjoy!**

Echoing Back From the Past

A white haired boy trotted through the dormitories of the Black Order, humming the 14th's song as he searched for the demon, his target. It had been one hundred years since Kanda's death and today was his anniversary. While Allen (the boy) would have dearly liked to stay by the blue lotus in the pond for this occasion, duty called. Unfortunately.

And his duty bought him to the corridors of the Black Order Academy, searching for the demon that Neah had sensed. Black Order Academy… he had only come to this academy for a few days before he was attacked and then reunited with Neah…

Allen activated his eye, eager to be done with his duty. The eye that Mana, a half-demon had gifted him with when he was an Exorcist. (Akumas are kind of like a half demon) I had resurfaced when Kanda died and it was, in a way, strangely comforting for Allen.

His eye twitched, alerting Allen to the fact that the demon had been spotted. He cursed when he caught sight of it. Damn! It was huge. He was going to have a headache after this mission…

Allen raced down the hallway to intercept the demon that was about to feast on an unconscious girl. It snarled as Allen ripped it away from its meal.

"Curse you, angel!" It growled. Allen merely summoned his angelic powers, a white cloak enshrouding him and an image of clawed black arm and spoke the Banishing Word.

"Lord Beelzebub will get you for this!" It screeched as Allen uttered the Word, leaving a startled, shocked angel behind. Beelzebub? Allen thought. Hadn't he been banished by Satan fifty years ago? Everyone had assumed that he was dead…

It appeared that Beelzebub had played them into a trap… he was still alive. Allen snarled as he stalked back to the gates. And finding out about this on Kanda's anniversary! Duty had torn him away from Kanda's side… as if that wasn't bad enough! Allen angrily wiped away the tears gathering in his eyes. Sometimes he wished—

"Allen?" the familiar voice broke into Allen's thoughts. Who was it? It wasn't the Headmaster or any of the teachers and none of the students called him Allen… Allen turned around, his heart skipping a beat when he saw who it was—

Blue eyes and long, silky blue hair.

Kanda Yuu.

"Allen?" the other seemed just as surprised as Allen. "Is that you?"

"Kanda!" Allen leapt forward and knocked the other to the ground, wrapping his arms around his old lover and relishing in the warmth of him. It seemed impossible that his lover was here, alive… But the impossible could always happen, so…

"It's been so long…" Allen whispered into Kanda's ear and they held each other, content with hugging; the contact with his lover was enough…

"I've missed you." Allen broke the silence after a long time, tangling his fingers into Kanda's long silky hair.

Kanda hummed in agreement before he leaned back to study Allen. "It's been a long time since I saw this." He replied as he traced the scar on Allen's face. "You didn't have it back then."

"No, I didn't." Allen agreed. "Mana gave it to me again."

"Mana?" Kanda scrunched his brow up. "But…"

"I'm an angel, Kanda." Allen reminded him gently. 'He can visit me any time he wants."

"Oh." Kanda muttered. "Then, just now… Crown Clown…"

Allen blinked in confusion before he realized what Kanda was talking about. "Oh, that? Well, in a sense, it _is _Crown Clown… But in actual fact, it is just a fragment of the 14th's powers. Crown Clown is more of a defense, though… and it is very useful when I have to infiltrate somewhere… Did you know that Crown Clown has a control over the dead?"

"No." Kanda shook his head, smiling at the enthusiasm that Allen showed.

"Well...now you know. I can use Crown Clown to summon some of the recent dead to help me if I am fighting in a graveyard. But most of the times, it is to help Neah with the sorting of the ghosts—who goes to Hell and who goes to Heaven." Allen told him as they parted and started walking to the gates of the academy.

"Neah." Kanda rolled the name over his mouth, tasting it. "I haven't seen the other angels for some time, except the previous time when I returned..."

"They all look forward to seeing you again." Allen said sadly. "After you died, they were quite worried for me and constantly beseeched our Lord to bring you back in some way. They missed you too."

"They did?" Kanda was surprised. "We weren't really close..."

"But you are with me and that sort of makes you a brother as well." Allen told him. "Besides, you are friends with Tyki, aren't you? He told me that he came by to see you quite often and he worried about you..."

"Ah... about that..." Kanda hesitated, but Allen smiled sadly at him.

"Tyki has told me about some of it. But I don't think now is the time to be talking of sad things. Let's just go back and have a nice reunion, alright?" He said.

Kanda hesitated and Allen stopped, staring at him. "You don't mean to tell me that you... don't want to return with me?" He asked softly. "I can understand if you'd prefer to stay here, though..."

Kanda looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry." He said after a long pause. "I...I don't think I'm quite ready yet."

Allen bit his lip, the familiar sensation of grief tearing at him from inside out again. He forced the tears back, feeling a dry burn in his eyes as he looked away from Kanda too. "I understand." He said very softly. "I'm sorry, I immediately assumed that you would want to return..."

"I'm sorry. I really am." Kanda said sincerely, looking back at Allen. "It's just that... I don't think I'm really able to handle with this so soon..."

"It's alright. I understand." Allen repeated. "And it should be me who is sorry..." There was an awkward silence between the two before Allen broke it. "Well... I should be going then..."

He turned quickly and started to make his way out of the academy. Tears were starting to prickle at his eyes... Didn't he love him anymore? Allen nearly slapped himself for thinking that. After all that had happened, it was natural that Kanda did not love him anymore... He should not have assumed that Kanda would want to return with him...

"Bean sprout!" Allen started at the nickname and turned around immediately to see Kanda walking towards him quickly with a determined expression on his face. He had no time to react as Kanda swiftly grabbed his chin and kissed him once before resting his forehead against his.

Allen coloured quickly, feeling anger well up within him and started to lash out when Kanda hushed him with another kiss.

"One day..." Kanda started hesitantly. "One day, I'll definitely come back to you. I promise."

Allen stared at him incredulously before he relented and huffed a sigh. "You're impossible." He ranted half-heartedly, feeling his anger and grief melting away. "I wait for one hundred years and you still tell me to wait for you? I might as well move on with someone else. Like Lavi."

Kanda blinked. "You're not serious!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't really cheating on you back then, you know!"

"Tyki told me that you were cursed by our Lord and so your mentality was warped as the years passed..." Allen shrugged. "Other than that, there wasn't anything else because no one really knew what exactly happened."

"It was as if I was looking through a glass. I couldn't do anything, much less control myself. It was as if someone else inhabited my body." Kanda said. "And then, in the end... the Lord gave me a chance to talk to you. I didn't want to, because I knew I was still weak and there were still some vestiges of the curse left, but I had to see you..."

Allen nodded. "I... Well... When you're ready to come back... well, you know where to find me, don't you?"

Kanda nodded. "Yes."

"Then we've got nothing left to say." Allen quickly removed himself from Kanda's arms. "And then... maybe we can start over again."

"Yes."

Allen smiled sadly again. "Well... It looks like I'll have to continue waiting, won't I?"

Kanda smiled back at him. "Wait by the blue lotus." He replied.

...ECHOINGBACKFROMTHEPAST...

Allen arranged the blue lotuses that he had gathered from the pond in a vase. Years after he had met the reincarnated Kanda, he had shifted his house to a different location... To Martel, the ghost village of the past. No one could find him here and no one could bother him here... All in all, it was a good place to hide from any unwanted people.

After much discussion with his other self and the other angels, they had decided to send him here, to keep him from Beelzebub, who was still hunting for Allen. Allen had been happy that he would not need to 'work' anymore and had gladly followed their orders.

Now that his duty was temporarily changed, he could relax at home and sleep in all day... Food was a slight problem for Allen, who had problems finding enough food for his still massive appetite. If Kanda were here, he would be able to help. But Allen was all alone in this world...

The bells jingled, alerting Allen to the fact that someone had entered. Allen smiled to himself, no one could find this place, aside from the angels and the angels always appeared immediately in his house. So this had to be someone who knew how to find his house...

Like Kanda.

It looked like the hundred year wait was over.


End file.
